Sky will come
by DeathstarTheBiggestWarriorsFan
Summary: Bramblestar starts having new dreams, and there are new kits! The friendly but courageous Asterkit, her caring sister Amberkit, the scary Daikit and his follower Patchkit. The Prophecy: "Sky will come, but Day will murder Sky and loyalties will be tested." arises. Good luck and please review!
1. Allegiances

**I am one of Erin Hunter's biggest fans. I have read all of the warriors and seekers. This story is set right after the Great Battle! Enjoy the story!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**** Bramblestar-**dark brown tabby tom with amber

eyes

**Deputy**** Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind eyes

**Apprentice**, **Leafpool** (light brown tabby she-cat . with amber eyes)

**Warriors**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown . underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfal**l-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**- cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray and white tom

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Apprentice**, **Cherrypaw **(ginger she-cat)

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Apprentice**, **Molepaw **(brown-and-cream tom)

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with

black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat

with dark blue eyes

**Queens ** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with

amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-cat

with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger

she-cat

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle


	2. The Beginning

**Here is the first real chapter. I accept reviews. Enjoy! :3 P.S. I forgot to add in the allegiances that Cinderheart is now in the nursery expecting Lionblaze's kits!**

**Bramble's POV**

Bramblestar woke up quickly with his heart racing. _Another nightmare_, he thought. "Bramblestar, are you okay?" mumbled his mate, Squirrelflight.

"Yes, I'm just going out for a walk". He exited the den and looked at the camp, which was still stained with blood._ At least the bodies are gone_. Bramblestar walked down to the lake and thought about the Great Battle. Bramblestar has just received his nine lives, but Mistystar had six, Onestar had 4, and Blackstar was on his last life. Soon, Bramblestar thought about his nightmare. His father or brother didn't haunt it, but a strange brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes did, one he had never seen before.

**The clan cats that were trained by the Dark forest had been banished or reverted, but were not trusted. During the Great Battle, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Briarlight, and Blossomfall died and they were buried shortly after. Lilykit and Seedkit are six moons and you know what that means. Now back to the story!**

Bramblestar walked back to the camp to see that everyone was up and about. _Some new apprentices will make the clan a little happier_, he thought. He sprang up on the high ledge and yowled,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting! Will Lilykit and Seedkit step forward please?"

Bramblestar could see Sorreltail furiously licking the two she-cats. They both went up to the Highledge. Bramblestar signaled Lilykit to step forward first.

"Lilykit**,**you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe."

Then, Bramblestar nodded towards the tom. "Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you had received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be brave and clever. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lilypaw" Bumblestripe touched noses with Lilypaw.

Then, Bramblestar looked at Seedkit. "Seedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be …. Ivypool" Bramblestar could see the excitement and fear that shone in the she-cats eyes.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Seedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Seedpaw" Ivypool, then, touched noses with Seedpaw.

Then, Brackenfur started the chant, "Lilykit! Seedkit! Lilykit! Seedkit!..." Soon the entire clan was calling the new apprentices' names. Bramblestar felt warmth and joy flood through him as the clan started looking normal, like before they went to the lake. Next, he went to the nursery and saw that Lionblaze was there tending to his mate. Jayfeather was also there, feeling Cinderheart's stomach. He looked up at the two toms.

"There are 4 kits" _4 kits!_ Bramblestar thought with delight. That was a very big litter. He turned and saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart staring at Jayfeather with disbelief. He congratulated them and went out hunting with Foxleap and Cherrypaw. Later, when he returned and snuggled with Squirrelflight. She turned to him and said," You did good today Bramblestar, you did good. Then, she faded into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bramblestar got up and walked out of his den. A loud yowl arose from the nursery. He rushed over there with Jayfeather and saw Cinderheart on the floor, in great pain, giving birth. Bramblestar let Jayfeather and Lionblaze through. He stepped outside and waited for it to be over. Soon, he heard the mewing of kits and looked inside. There were 4 kits, all fluffy and cozy, sitting on the floor of the nursery.

The first kitten was a snow-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. The second kitten was an all gray tom with a splash of ginger of one side of his face. His eyes were yellow.

The third kitten was a ginger she-cat with faint black stripes on her back. She had green eyes. The last kit was an extremely jet-black tom with large peculiar blood-red eyes. He got right up and hissed at Bramblestar, flexing his unnaturally large paws and claws in the process.

**Please give me some names for the kits and a personality. The black one is mine, but you can still write about him. I will announce the contributors in the next chapter, but this is going to be a long contest because it takes me a while to write these. Also tell me if I should do long chapters and short chapters. Bye!**


	3. The Prophecy

**+The contest is done. The snow-white she-cat is Asterkit thanks to MiracleAngel500. The all gray tom with a splash of ginger is Patchkit thanks to the dictionary. The tiger-like she-cat is Amberkit thanks to Wyattkins. The black tom is Daikit thanks to MYSELF. :3 I may tell you why I named him that at the end of the chapter. MAY! Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"What will you name that one?" The weird tom that just came in pointed his paw at the snow-white kit. Mother looked at Father and he nodded.

She replied "Asterkit." _I already know who I am, and I don't need anyone else to tell me. _"This one is Amberkit.", Mother flicked her tail at the tiger-like kit.

Father stepped up and nosed the gray tom up and said, "Here is Patchkit. And this is—" Just then Father fell to the floor and started twitching.

The weird tom ran out of the nursery and yelled, "Jayfeather, come quick." _Father doesn't deserve to speak MY name_. A blind tom by the looks of it rushed in and felt Father's chest.

The blind tom turned to the other and said, "Lionblaze shouldn't have been hurt. What happened?" Mother turned to him and explained. "What is his name?

"Daikit" _Daikit._ Me and Mother said my name in unison, though she whispered it in fear and in horror, as I thought it in joy and excitement. _Yes … I am Daikit!_

* * *

_That was indeed a strange kit._ Bramblestar had just gotten out of the nursery where Lionblaze was recovering. It was late in the evening. _That kit needs too be looked after; maybe I'll apprentice him myself... Yes, maybe._ He quickly found his deputy/mate, Squirrelflight and told her about the accident with Daikit. He could easily see the fear that gleamed in her eyes. "Will Lionblaze be okay? "

"Yes I am sure he will recover easily given his… certain skills."

"Good" Bramblestar started to leave when Squirrelflight said, "You don't think that you could let me apprentice one of the kits, like Asterkit?

Maybe you'll just have to wait and see." Bramblestar smirked as he saw his mate's face shine with affection and love.

"Thank you." She, then, nuzzled Bramblestar on his side as she went over to check on Lionblaze.

Bramblestar just then heard whispering come from the Apprentices' den. "… heard that Lionblaze got beaten up by his own kit."

Laughter rose from then den, but then silenced as Bramblestar whispered, "I just heard that all of the apprentices will have to take care of Purdy and not go to the Gathering tomorrow." He, then, walked back to the Nursery, satisfied with himself, and told Jayfeather about his weird dreams.

Jayfeather looked at him with his sightless eyes. "How about we go to the Moonpool now; I haven't gone in a while."

"Sure, Jayfeather"

…

Bramblestar felt the cold chill of the Moonpool as he blacked out into the deep sleep that signals a connection with Starclan.

He woke up in the green, welcoming forest. He could scent many other cats, but one stood out the most to him. _Firestar_. Bramblestar walked through the bushes and ferns until he found the ginger tom.

"Ah, Bramblestar, how is the leadership of Thunderclan treating you?"

"Good, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?" Bramblestar quickly told Firestar of the strange she-cat in his dreams.

Firestar suddenly burst out, "Is it a brown-and-cream tabby?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Bramblestar was astonished to find out that his former leader/mentor knew about the she-cat.

"Bramblestar, that is a very long and sad story. Are you sure you want to know; it is a story of grief, hurt, sadness, fury, and death."

"Yes.", came the reply.

Firestar exhaled before he began. "Bluestar once told me that there used to be" Firestar paused for a brief moment. "….a 5th Clan."

…

"So you rebuilt Skyclan and let this 'Leafstar' be their leader?"

"Yes, and she is much more capable than you think; you underestimate her." Bramblestar could feel Firestar's serious, cold gaze slice into his pelt

"Should I tell the other Clan leaders about this at tomorrow's Gathering?" Bramblestar met Firestar's emerald view, though he already knew the answer.

"No." came the reply.

Bramblestar sighed. When did Clan leaders say anything important to one another.

…

Bramblestar walked back to camp with Jayfeather only to hear Cinderheart frantic wail.

"My kits are gone!" A loud sob erupted from the nursery soon after.

* * *

Daikit walked through the forest with his littermates trailing behind him. Asterkit's and Amberkit's eyes were full of dread and terror, while Daikit's and his brother's eyes were filled with mischief and awe.

"Can we go back now?" Asterkit frail, pitiful mew rose from the back of the group. Daikit turned around and stalked right up to her and snarled in her ear.

"You want to go back? Well you can't, 'cause you're a mangy, small scrap of fur that can't even claw a ball of moss because 'I'm so tired and it will ruin the gleam of my claws'. You aren't a true clan cat, and I just hate that I have to call you my sister!" Asterkit shrank back and started whimpering because of her emotional wound. Daikit walked back up to the front of the group. Up ahead there was a glimmer of moonlight and before them was the giant lake in its shimmering beauty. Amberkit gazed in awe as a wave crashed on to the shore.

"Now what should we—" Patchkit was interrupted by a another yowl.

"There you are! Hey, I found them!" Leafpool exclaimed as she burst out of the undergrowth. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Daikit. Sorreltail came out from the bracken behind her and nudged her.

"Leafpool are you alright?"

Her only reply was "Sky will come, but Day will murder Sky and loyalties will be tested."


	4. The Warning (Very Short)

**This chapter will be about Skyclan and it is about… 25 moons after Sol left. (Its in the manga) "Skyclan and the stranger". 25 moons is about 2 years so Leafstar's kits have grown up :) PS sorry I have not written… I have been busy going to Florida and playing Minecraft, and school. I am starting to write and I will try to get another chapt. In Ravenpaw: The Traitor this week… Au revoir!**

The fresh-kill pile was well stocked now that it was Greenleaf. Leafstar watched in pride as Fireclaw sprang down the rocks, going into camp, with two sparrows stuffed in his mouth. His siblings, Stormcloud and Harrytail, came shortly after. She watched as they deposited their fresh-kill and raced to the warriors' den for an afternoon nap. Then, the kits came out. Leafstar sigh as her one of her second litter bowled right into her side, completely knocking her off her paws.

"Come on mama," It was Moonkit, a brown and white she-cat. She was way bigger than any regular kit. "You're no fun; you have to fight back."

Leafstar got up quickly and she could see her other kit, Nightkit, a pale white she-cat whom was much more lithe than her got her name from very dark black eyes. She was slowly stalking her sister from behind, and then she leaped. She landed perfectly on her sister's back and quickly reached and hit her sister's knee, causing the leg to buckle.

Leafstar closed her eyes and heard a mild _thump_. _Kits_, she thought.

"Ger'off me" whined Moonkit, "Or I'll make you."

"Fine" replied Nightkit, as she got off her sister and bounded away towards the warriors.

* * *

Leafstar yawned; she had just woken up from a strange sound. It sounded like… a thud as in prey being dropped on the ground. _What could that be... Is a cat night-hunting?_ There it was again, but this time louder. She felt the loose stones in her den shook in their places. The moon's light filtered through the bramble screen at the entrance. She heard something at the side of her den… she jumped up and swiped blindly at the intruder. His ghostly fur passed through her claws._ Skywatcher?_

"Yes Leafstar; it is me" came the deep rumble. "However it was not me making the sounds" He looked around quickly before quickly hissing, "You must leave the gorge; great unpredictable danger is approaching, you will n- cannot stop it… You must flee!" Now this, this scared Leafstar to the bone, it chilled her blood and left her speechless.

"Where will we go, this is our home we must defend it, this is _our_ land!"

"If you do not leave by dawn, you will feel great pain. You must leave now!

**How long should I make these? Please Review!**


End file.
